Gibbs' thought throught Bloodbath
by WAG2002
Summary: Bad title i know: Gibbs' thoughts during the episode Bloodbath, written as i watched it. A new style of writting for me so i hope you like it


_I wrote this while watching 'Bloodbath' i have only checked it quickly as i wanted to post it in almost the same state I wrote it in. It's the first time i've written like this so please be kind. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

><p>Why would anyone want to stalk Abby? She is just so nice to everyone; perhaps she can be too nice? The mind of a stalker is an intriguing place, or so Ducky tell me.<p>

* * *

><p>I sent Abby home with McGee because I wanted to catch this guy. There was no way I was letting her be alone and if I couldn't protect her McGee was the next best thing. It's not that I don't trust Tony but McGee is the saver option.<p>

I spent the night working as hard as I could but I just couldn't get Abby out of my head. Some nights she just creeps in and I just can't get her out, I know its wrong but there is just something about her.

* * *

><p>When McGee told me what happened when he left Abby I was furious. It is something I will never forget. How could he leave her alone? What was he thinking? What was she thinking, how could she open the door? I know McGee told her not to. I've not been this angry since, since Kelly and Shannon were murdered. Perhaps he wasn't the best chose. No, think straight Jethro, if that happened at McGees' then it would have happened at DiNozzos. Mikel is certainly determined.<p>

I know how Abby can get in your head, she gets there and she stays there but this Mikel guy? What is wrong with him? When Abby, when any woman says no, then it means no, it's that simple.

* * *

><p>Seeing Abby in the elevator like that, it almost broke my heart. There is no way I could stay mad at her. She looked so young, so scared, like she needed protection. I had to smile when she showed me her little arsenal of weaponry, it's just like her. It's just like everyone here to want to protect her, she may seem tough but I know the real her. And somehow she knows the real me, we just fit and it frightens me a little.<p>

* * *

><p>There are times I could throttle my team, there are times when I could slap them, and I do, but tonight when they all said they would stay for Abby, that made me proud. Perhaps I should tell them that, nah, it would only go to there heads, Tonys especially. There is no way I am going to let this guy get away from me.<p>

When I saw that he was on base I couldn't move fast enough, I had to get to her, I had to save her, I need to save her. My legs just wouldn't move fast enough. If anything ever happened to her I don't know what I would do, no, I must think like that, there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep her save and I will tell her that, I need her to know that.

After tonight I was not letting Abby out of my sight, tonight she would be with me.

* * *

><p>I can't believe I fell asleep in the sofa. Why? I drink enough coffee to stay awake for a week. At least I locked the doors. I found her down stairs with my boat, and half a bottle of bourbon, it was a full only an hour previous. In any other circumstance I would be smiling, Abby drunk can be a funny thing, but not tonight, tonight she seemed so vulnerable and lost. I had to get her out of her depression. Depression and Abby doesn't go together.<p>

I know what I said hurt her, only for a moment, but it did and I never want to see that look on her face again. But watching her work it out, watching her realise that none of this was her fault was good. Watching her break my boat on the other hand, not so good, but how could I be mad at her. What she said worried me a bit though. Was she scared of me, or was it the alcohol talking? I'll ask her in the morning.

After I told her we had Mikel in custody I lead her back upstairs. After a short stop in the kitchen to get her a glass of water and a couple of paracetamol I escorted her upstairs. She wanted me to stay with her and how could I refuse. We fell asleep on my bed, her head resting on my chest.

* * *

><p>It was a good job DiNozzo was in that room with me, I hate to think what I would have done if he wasn't there. It felt good saying there was no Him and Abby, but why did I think I would like there to be a Me and Abby? But I must keep her at a distance to keep her safe. People close to me get hurt. This Mikel guy was a slime ball but, and I hate to admit this, he was the key to getting the real stalker. But if it wasn't for him stalking her in the first place then we would have got this guy a lot sooner.<p>

* * *

><p>I drove as fast as I could, I broke several traffic laws, but I didn't care, I had to get to her before…before. I can't finish that thought. When I ran towards the van and heard the whistle I knew she was alright, when I heard the screaming I knew she was better than alright, when we opened the van and saw the hit man on the floor I had to smile. She had the whistle in her mouth, stun gun in one hand and Jenny knuckles in the other.. That was Abby, a quick learner, catch her out once fool on her but you will never catch her out twice.<p>

* * *

><p>Having her close to Me as Harry and Terry Spooner were taken away felt good. Having her hold Me back felt better.<p>

* * *

><p>What Mikel feels is not love; this man can never feel love. Listening to him scream her name and know she wasn't coming was a good feeling, but what made me smile was knowing that she was waiting for me. I was the one taking her home tonight, not McGee, not Tony and no-one else, me. She was safe to go home, of course, it was safe for her to be alone, but she wanted company and she wanted me, and that was a very good feeling.<p> 


End file.
